U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,110 relates to a process for manufacturing alcohols, particularly linear saturated primary alcohols, by reacting carbon monoxide with hydrogen at a pressure between 20 and 250 bars and a temperature between 150 DEG and 400DEG C., in the presence of a catalyst, characterized in that the catalyst contains at least 4 essential elements: (a) copper (b) cobalt (c) at least one element M selected from chromium, iron, vanadium and manganese, and (d) at least one alkali metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,060 relates to the production of mixed alcohols from carbon monoxide and hydrogen gases using a catalyst, with optionally a co-catalyst, wherein the catalyst metals are molybdenum, tungsten or rhenium, and the co-catalyst metals are cobalt, nickel or iron.
The catalyst is promoted with a Fischer-Tropsch promoter like an alkali or alkaline earth series metal or a smaller amount of thorium and is further treated by sulfiding. The composition of the mixed alcohols fraction can be selected by selecting the extent of intimate contact among the catalytic components.
Journal of Catalysis 114, 90-99 (1988) discloses a mechanism of ethanol formation from synthesis gas over CuO/ZnO/Al2O3. The formation of ethanol from CO and H2 over a CuO/ZnO methanol catalyst is studied in a fixed-bed microreactor by measuring the isotopic distribution of the carbon in the product ethanol when 13 C. methanol was added to the feed.